The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and devices, and more particularly, to reduced-pressure treatment systems with reservoir control.
The treatment of wounds is at times problematic. Proper care is required to minimize the possibility of infection and, preferably, to help stabilize the wound. Proper care typically involves keeping the wound clean and dry. Exudate from the wound is often removed and held away from the wound.
In recent times, reduced pressure has been used to help treat wounds and remove fluids including exudate. In many instances, reduced pressure has been applied with a negative pressure device that includes a foam pad placed on or in the wound and fluidly coupled to a reduced-pressure source. The reduced-pressure source typically has involved a vacuum pump that when activated delivers reduced pressure to the foam pad such that fluid is removed from the wound through the foam pad and transported through a tube to a fluid reservoir, such as a canister. The reservoir collects and holds the fluids removed from operation of the treatment system. When the reservoir is full of removed fluid, the reservoir is emptied and reengaged to the system or replaced. Efforts have been made to alert the patient when the reservoir is full.